beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HazeShot/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Beyblade Metal Fusion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:06, July 8, 2010 Re: Admin I would like you to make a few more contributions first. I know I haven't made a lot but I have admin experience. If you get at least 100 contributions, I will give you rights. If you do not impress me with these, I will remove them. Do you have any other admin experience? If you do, can you show me what wikis. Thanks, ☆The Solar 09:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :OK. I will try you out with the powers. If you have had powers on any other wikis, please tell me. You will get these at first. If you misuse them or do not use them well, I will remove them. If you need any help with them, don't hesitate to ask. ☆The Solar 17:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Not editing in two days doesn't really show me that you make a good admin. I have removed your rights and decided that you failed your trial. ☆The Solar 07:52, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I have given you the rights again. This is your last chance so if you don't use them well, I will remove them for good. ☆The Solar 07:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your warm welcome. I joined this community becuase i managed to bump into it when i saw all the vandalism at all the articles. I saw the Solar Dragon's user page, mentioning the shut down of the wikia. I was extremely down-hearted, for the articles need preserving for future use. I see you have recieved your privalleges for Admin, and since your one of the only active members i know so far, the wikia is slowly dying out. We need 'reperations'- a new active community that will not abuse the wikia and its content (as I have noticed) Im currently working to improve the Metal fusion articles/reverting vandalism. So I require help-are you free? Thanks.123pop99 19:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Perma'd I have unfortunately been perma banned for no reason. If you want bureaucrat rights, I would suggest applying for an adoption of the wiki explaining that you are the only active admin etc. Thanks, SD 21:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :It was a bug and I am now unblocked. You have bureaucrat rights. Use them well. ☆The Solar ☆ 06:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ... Hey dude! I know that you're admin and that, but if you need help, you can call me! Pictures, stuff, everything! .Tripod on the iPad = TRiPad! 12:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean... Mystery Reaper... 19:48, December 21, 2010 (UTC) And.. who are these beyblades on the gallery? Water_Anime.PNG|LOL BEYBLADE!!!!!!!!!!!, Who's this Beyblade? Cancer_Anime.PNG|Who`s this Beyblade?? Crabcancer?? Aries_Anime.PNG|Rock Aries??? Tripod on iPad =tr-iPad! 14:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Sup Yo wasup. I am going to help out here a lot... I am great with coding and templates. Need anything? Aries!HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!!! 22:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Skin change. More fitting. Pegasus, Starblast Attack!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:56, December 25, 2010 (UTC) For 5 minutes starting now may I have admin powers to change the skin, then take them away after I am done? Pegasus, Starblast Attack!!!!!!!!!!!! (Talk) 01:00, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Like it? Pegasus, Starblast Attack!!!!!!!!!!!! (Talk) 01:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol that's the first thing I tried, but it didn't fit... let me rezize it. 01:14, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Fixing it as we speak. Can I get rid of the background boxes and put header bars? Here I'll show you, if you don't like it, I will reverse it. Pegasus, (Talk) 01:26, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sup. Pegasus, (Talk) 02:04, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah since it's Christmas Eve I'll be up a bit.... It's hard to fall asleep. I will make a logo like right now. What should it look like? Pegasus, (Talk) 02:09, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, be back in 5, creating the logo. Pegasus, (Talk) 02:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC) If I help with some more stuff can I keep the admin powers? Pegasus, (Talk) 02:23, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Since I came has this Wiki improved? Pegasus, (Talk) 02:25, December 25, 2010 (UTC)